The Love Not Meant to Be continuation
by PsykoXnauT64
Summary: This is the worst thing that ever happened to Touhou - and North Korea XD


Shou suddenly became panicked the moment she read the last few lines about Nazrin ending her life.

"NAZRIN" She shouted as she ran in the direction that Nazrin had gone, she still had the book with her. Shou ran as fast as she could, book in hand, as she hurried to stop the one act that would ruin her life forever.

Nazrin was unaware, but Shou felt exactly for Nazrin as Nazrin did for Shou. After what felt like the hardest 10 minutes of her life, she worried, it seemed she had taken a long time to read the book, and was worried that Nazrin's plan was complete. She burst into Nazrin's room, and her worst fears had yet to come true.

"NAZRIN" Shou yelled, as Nazrin turned around.  
"S-s...Shou? What are y-" Shou cut Nazrin off.  
"a BETTER question is what are YOU doing Nazrin!" Shou questioned, fully aware of what was going on. Nazrin finally noticed the book in Shou's hand.  
"D..Did you read what I wrote?" Nazrin inquired.  
"Yes" Shou replied.  
"then"  
"yes"  
"And what do you think" Nazrin said stumbling with her words.  
"I think that if you ended your life it'd be the biggest mistake you could ever make for either of us" Shou said quietly. Nazrin said nothing as Shou moved closer.  
"what are you doing" Nazrin responded, and out of no where, Shou hugged Nazrin, and Nazrin held Shou tightly for what seemed like the best (yet longest) 3 minutes of both of their lives. Shou took the opportunity to whisper into Nazrin's ear.  
"Nazrin, I love you too" Shou cooed. Nazrin in capable of controlling her emotions, started to cry, while Shou just sat their consouling her. Out of no where Nazrin kissed Shou, once Nazrin was done she apologized, and Shou decided to kiss Nazrin, the both of them just sat there for minutes doing nothing but "expressing themselves" with their tongues.

AND THEN OUT OF NO WHERE

Kim Jong Il was upset that someone had published a story about the love for Nazrin and Shou, because he loved Nazrin, and was furious when he thought the relationship between the two was real. He then decided to launch several nukes around the world, planning to kill everyone in anger.

There came a knock at Kim Jong Il's door, the boy who had created the original love story for Nazrin and Shou, and one of his closest friends, the boy who created the ending, were both standing there.

"Oah Herro~ Come in, hav a Bro Jawb!" Kim Jong Il exclaimed.

The boys just looked at each other, and decided it might be best to not accept Kim Jong Il's offer of a... Bro Jawb...

"No thanks, I just had a few before you kidnapped, gotta admit I love them Bro Jawb's" the blonde boy who created the ending joked.

Kim Jong Il had two of his bodygaurds force the men down to their knees.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT JAMES" The black haired boy who created the original story exclaimed.  
"YOU ALWAYS GET US IN THESE FUCKED UP SITUATIONS, WHAT THE FUCK" He went on.  
"You wouldn't finish your damn fan fiction about Shou and Nazrin, someone had to, so I did, how was I supposed to know we were going to be kidnapped by Kim Jong Il?" the blonde hair boy said calmly.  
"I love Shou, and now how the fuck am I gonna be happy"  
"YOU RUV SHOW?" Kim Jong Il was clearly angry.  
"Yeah..." the black haired boy replied.  
"WELL I RUV NAZERAN" Kim Jong Il went on  
"Yuu take Show from Nazeran, and I will rikey yuu~" Kim Jong Il explained.  
"Wait... you both love fictional characters?" The blonde hair boy asked  
"DON'T BREAK THE FUCKING FORTH WALL ASSHOLE" the black hair boy yelled  
"YU NO RIKEY NAZERAN? I KEEL YOU" and that was all Kim Jong Il needed to hear, with that he nuked the current location of the the boys and himself, and although it may have been the stupidest act by one human to another, Kim Jong Il decided to kill everyone on the planet using one final nuke. Bombing even his own location, Kim Jong Il blew up the earth.

So everyone dies and there's no sequel! :D

I wrote the ending to the ShouXNazrin fan fiction my friend Adrian started, because he never wrote an ending and said he wasn't going to, so I decided the people deserved an ending, so here it is. I'm just joking about the Kim Jong Il stuff (please don't kill us).


End file.
